fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiram Flaversham
Hiram Flaversham is one of the members of the Baker Street Family. He is the father of Arden and Olivia Flaversham, the uncle of Ursula, Tina, Tina, and Samantha, the brother of Miriam and Nathaniel, the widower of his late, beloved wife Virginia, the brother-in-law of Billy (Miriam's husband) and Charlotte (Nathaniel's wife), and the son of Malcolm and Kayley. Biography Hiram Flaversham was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, on one September 2, to Paxton Flaversham I and his wife Charlptte. Hiram was a very well-mannered child indeed, always offering to share his toys with his big sister Miriam and younger brother nathaniel, and acting on his best behavior. Malcolm, his father, was a master toymaker, and young Hiram was fascinated by his father's craft. As a young adult, shortly after graduating from Edinburgh College with a degree in Toymaking, Hiram, Nathaniel, and Miriam bid goodbye to their parents, and left for London in 1882, where they moved to separate locations. Hiram set up his toymaking shop, and soon, he had enough money to support himself and his young girlfriend Virginia, whom he met about a year after moving to London. Hiram and Virginia fell deeper and deeper in love, until finally, in fall of 1886, Hiram proposed to her at one of Queen Mousetoria’s royal balls. A delighted Virginia said “yes”, and the two married, having two daughters, Arden, who ran away before Olivia was born. Hiram watched over Olivia after Virginia was killed in a tragic accident several years after their marriage. For a while after his wife’s death, Hiram fell into a deep depression that took another year to get out of. Finally, in early 1895, Hiram reopened his store, and started making toys again (with the help of Olivia). On July 21, 1897, Hiram had been a single father for over a few years, and now he was celebrating Olivia’s birthday on his own. The event wasn’t bitter, however—Olivia and her dad had a marvelous day together. However, that night, after Olivia had opened Hiram’s present, a demonic fiend, Fidget, burst inside the toy shop, whisking the toymaker away. Olivia looked all over the city for her father, but on her own, she was unsuccessful... ...not knowing that he had been kidnapped by Professor Ratigan, the World’s Greatest Criminal Mind, and forced to build a robot clone of Queen Mousetoria with his marvelous inventing skills. Under the threat that his daughter would die if he didn’t do as the young crime lord requested, Hiram had no choice but to partake in this “monstrous” scheme, against his will. Hiram spent all night working on the Mousetoria robot, until his work was suddenly interrupted... when Olivia was taken to his prisoner’s cell! Hiram immediately went to embrace his daughter, but just as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her, Olivia was dragged away and stuffed into a big green bottle. Hiram was once again threatened with his daughter’s life, and he soon got back to work. About an hour later, Hiram had finished with the robot, and had given it to Ratigan, who put it in a giant box. Hiram was just about to free Olivia from the bottle, when suddenly, he was bound, gagged, and dragged into a great big dirigible. Hiram couldn’t bear to watch as he floated further and further away from his daughter... The next thing Hiram knew, he was in Buckingham Palace, operating the Mousetoria robot as it ordered the thug guards to arrest the real Queen, who was immediately carried down the hall. Hiram then went behind the stage in the palace’s auditorium, where the robot, via his speaking device—addressed to thousands of mice that she would be abdicating the throne and marrying Ratigan, who came out in sparkling robes and jewels, shocking everyone. Just then, Hiram felt a little arm tugging on his coat sleeve. He turned around to find Olivia jumping into his arms and hugging him! Father and daughter embraced for what seemed like forever, as Olivia’s new friends, Basil and Dr. Dawson, helped Queen Mousetoria, now free, tie up the thugs with rope. Just then, Basil came out, and picked a fight with Ratigan. Soon, everyone joined in, including Hiram. The micefolk were so busy rebelling against the thugs that they didn’t notice Fidget break free and kidnap Olivia once again. Hiram, Basil, and Dawson immediately went outside and constructed a hot-air balloon with numerous balloons, a medicine package, and a Union Jack, which they used to follow Ratigan. After a lengthy battle on the top of Big Ben, Olivia and Hiram were reunited once more, and after a lengthy trip to Scotland, moved in with Basil and Dawson to start a new life after Hiram’s toymaking business began to fail. Now, when he’s not living with his extended family at Lower 221B Baker Street, Hiram can still be seen working at his toy shop, which has managed to stay in business. As one of Mouse London’s most beloved toymakers, Hiram Flaversham is a most kind and gentle sort, always wanting to share his gifts with the world & make friends with everyone he meets. The jolly and youthful benevolent enjoys the company of children, and will do anything to make them smile, especially his beloved daughters Olivia. A sunny optimist, he views the world through rose-tinted glasses and faces any challenges that come along with a cheerful grin. Though very defensive over certain things and ever eager to speak his mind, Hiram is even-tempered and overly calm in the heat of passion; he only uses his excellent fighting skills to defend the lives of his family, friends, and himself. This good-natured toymaker is a noble spirit, with the heart of a knight, the wisdom of a monk, and the happy qualities of a clown. All of these characteristics earn Hiram a place in the hearts of his family, as well as the many rodents of London. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mice Category:Fathers Category:Scots Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes